


Through His Eyes

by bovaria



Series: Dean Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine seeing yourself through Dean’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Eyes

“W-what are you doing?” you gulped hard, backing away from the witch’s pointing finger.

“Oh, my dear,” she said, eyes glinting with maliciousness. “I’m showing you what could have been, what you have thrown away so carelessly by thinking you could come here alone and annihilate me. You are not match to me,” her digit touched your forehead and everything around you was whisked away.

You were back at the bunker, only this time you could see yourself, so immersed in a book that you didn’t notice Dean Winchester staring at you. You felt shivers run down your spine. He… he was looking at you in a way you’d only read in books, seen in fictitious movies.

The beat of his heart quickened and you furrowed your brow, wondering what had happened. Everything seemed quiet, peaceful.

 _“You are too kind for this life, sweetheart,”_ his voice reverberated through the walls, but his lips didn’t move. You realized that his thoughts were being spoken, only for your ears to witness.

He found you stunning, the most breathtaking woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. He found himself wishing he could write poems in order to convey to you the emotions you made him feel. At this, Dean snorted, surprised at himself for even thinking in that way.

You had come into his life in a rain of bullets and the screeching of monsters, bearing your own weapons. You had been the own to save his life when he was so accustomed to saving others. You had stunned him, rendering him speechless. With every conversation, with every smile, he found that he was doomed.

You saw the good in people, in hopeless monsters. You saw the good in him when he thought he had none left. His thumb traced where the Mark of Cain had once been, skin now blank. Kissing it, you had somehow redeemed him of all the sins he had thrust upon his own shoulders. Amidst the darkness brewing inside him, you had shone light upon him and Dean found himself wishing he’d live to see another day, just so he could spend it with you. He found himself desiring to live a long life, begging whatever deity was left up there for endless years to be able to spend them with you.

Your vision became warped and you shrieked, not wanting for it to end. Dean had never told you, had never revealed to you that he felt the same way for you that you did for him. The witch’s face came into view and you spat at her. Your saliva dribbled down her crooked nose as she cackled. You struggled against the shackles imprisoning you.

Your back arched, her laughter intermingling with the blood roaring in your ears. She twisted her hand and you felt the life begin to trickle out of you, painfully with every one of her motions. You could feel her powers inside you, knew very well that you were living your last moments.

There was a sudden bang, followed by shots being fired. Green, desperate eyes came up into your vision, somehow not being blurred out. You focused on them, smiled as you recognized who they belonged to.

“Sweetheart, honey, we’ll get you to safety, don’t you worry,” his voice you tried to grasp on to, utilize it as an anchor, a lifeline. You were losing the battle when blue eyes replaced those green ones. Everything went dark.

“She will be fine, Dean,” you recognized Castiel’s voice. “I have completely healed her. The witch performed serious damage but we arrived on time.”

“Thanks, Cas, man. I owe ya,” Dean’s voice pulled you to consciousness and your eyelids fluttered.

“H-hey, Dean, she’s waking up,” Sam said, prompting Dean to run to your bedside.

“Hey, honey,” he was there, cupping your jaw and you looked into his eyes. All had been unveiled, and in those emerald green eyes you saw your world.


End file.
